


Things That are Also True

by zarabithia



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Over Etherian wine, Adam and Castaspella talk about his love life on Eternia.
Relationships: He-Man | Adam/Castaspella
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Things That are Also True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/gifts).



"You must have your share fair of suitors on Eternia," Castaspella says, and the Etherian wine is a little too rich for his blood; his laugh is a little too loud. 

It also allows his tongue to be a little too lose with the truth. " _Prince_ Adam does." 

The wine is not quite rich enough to make him spill the rest of that truth; those suitors have expectations that he cannot fulfill. Some expectations are too low. Others are too high. 

Unlike the fairy tale with the bears from his mother's home planet, there is no "just right." That doesn't exist on Eternia. 

Sometimes, it is easy for Adam to believe that it could exist on _Etheria_. At least, he can believe that while he is sitting in a palace of a queen who has watched him lead the battle without He-Man's help. He can also believe it when he's sitting at a campsite, surrounded by trusting rebels who never think of him as a cowardly flighty heir to the throne.

"Not everyone understands the weight of a ruler's duties," Castaspella says, her voice low and as warm as her hand on his arm. 

"That is also true," Adam answers.


End file.
